


Going On (Poem)

by bellamyrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Going On (Poem)

As I sit here in the night  
I wonder if we will fight  
About the things that are so wrong  
I hope that I can be strong  
In my life the things I know  
Don't mean much as most things go  
Worrying night and day  
I think about what I'll say  
To you to make things better  
So I guess I'll write this letter  
I am not happy with the way things are  
I worry that the fighting   
Will cause a permanant scar  
Living like this, I can't go on  
I think I'd be better off on my own.


End file.
